Disney Infinity 4.0: Fox Edition
is a 2021 toys-to-life video game developed by and published by (with Disney's license/permission). It is overall the fourth Disney Infinity game and the first game in the series since the third game in 2015. The game is released on the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, PC and PlayStation Vita with the Xbox One version being released two months later. Synopsis Like the previous games, there are no game plots, but there are plots to the playsets and sandbox. Also, the figures from the three games are playable with this game. ''Ice Age'' Play Set After the events of Ice Age: Collision Course, Captain Gutt somewhat returns and the herd has to stop his pirate army and rebuild the villiage. Ending: Gutt is defeated again and placed in jail, as the herd celebrates the newly built village in the forest. ''The Simpsons'' Play Set When Mr. Burns plots to destroy the Springfield Park to make way for a amusement park, he hires some strange robots to keep them from entering and saving the park, so the Simpsons must save the Springfield Park. Ending: Mr. Burns gives up on the new and improved Springfield Park, but Homer gives a suggestion to put the amusement park on a abandoned place, and "New and improved Springfield Park" was renamed to Springpark" and a redeemed Mr. Burns agrees to build it on a new and different opened lot, therefore saving Springfield Park. Infinity Stones Conquest Play Set Somewhere in the Toy Box, there are Infinity Stones scattered throughout time and space, but in an accident, Lord Dominator teams up with Thanos, Syndrome and even the evilest forces of the strongest and evilest villains throughout time and space but there's a new three-person group in town, a magical princess from an another dimension, a new good Captain in space and the Merc in the Mouth, altogether must retrieve the Infinity Stones before they got used in the wrong hands. This playset later received its own release in the fifth wave. Toy Box Contest of Champions Playset In a world where there's an olympics-like event where it is held in 4 years hosted by the one and only powerful but reckless woman named Gwenpool, as everyone challenges to become a Toy Box Champion but suddenly, there are some unexpected changes of the rules and as the Prize gets even crazier every time the events held but however, a duo of Captains named Jake and Carol Danvers, together must compete and survive against everyone else to determine who is the greatest Toy Box Competitor in a series of sports, including Boxing, Racing, Aquatics, Sword fighting and others. Final Boss Battle: Jake and Carol together fight against the strongest opponent in the event, their robotic clones in a combat sports event in a mix of sword fighting and mixed martial arts, with elements of wrestling-esque commentary made by Gwenpool. Ending: Both Captains together win the Diamond Cup of Determination and Bravery, but Gwenpool accidentally announced that the Diamond one is actually won by Jake, while the Golden Cup for the achievement for the strongest competitor who survive in the Games is Carol herself, as in the end, everyone who is heroic (including Gwenpool), celebrate their victories in a New Year's Eve-like way, where there's music, comedy hosting and fireworks, with tons of food to celebrate the victory party, hosted by Gwenpool with some Monkeys performing the music. This playset later received its own release in the fourth wave. Sidekicks and Successors United Somewhere in the Toy Box, people are calling Sidekicks for help, including Marco and X-23, both of them had different characteristics but fight crime and villains figure out how can they outsmart them. Ending: Similar to the NetherRealm games (including Green Arrow's ending in Injustice 2), Marco and X-23 assemble a Multiversal team of Sidekicks and Successors, from Humans to other races like Aliens, Animals and others. Foxtoons Play Set When Sargent Snake accidentally releases a group of crazy jackals who ends up ruining numerous places. So the main Foxtoons must help Sargent put them back. Fox Cartoons Play Set ''Rio'' Play Set This is the retelling of the 2011 theatrical film, except with some changes and you can play in the story as one of ther respective characters. ''Ferdinand'' Play Set ''The Book of Life'' Play Set Set after the events of the first film, a new threat comes to San Angel, so Manolo, his newly-wed wife Maria and their friends must save San Angel again with the help of Xibalba and La Muerte. ''Coco'' Play Set ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Perculiar Children'' Play Set Set after the events of the film, Jacob and the Perculiar Children discover that Mr. Barron's brother is getting revenge on them for killing Mr. Barron, so they must defeat him and at time same time, avenge Miss Peregrine. Fabian Fox Havoc! Play Set Set after the events of the film, Fabian Fox and Felipe Fernandez are reformed when Judge Hurtado's brother plans to destroy Maricura and replace by a commune, they must stop him with the help of their friends. Ending: ''The Story of The Face Paint'' Play Set This playset is the retelling of the 2020 successful theatrical film, except with some changes and you can play in the story as one of the respective characters. Wild Forces Play Set After the movie, the aliens end up trying to build bases throughout the city, so the animals must stop them. Gameplay Changes TBD. Figures ''Foxtoons *M.J. Walrus *Maddie *Vanilla Wolf Fox Cartoons, Inc. *Kid Fox ''The Simpsons *Homer Simpson *Marge and Maggie Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson ''Ice Age'' *Manny *Sid *Diego *Scrat ''The Book of Life'' *Manolo Sanchez *Xibalba ''Rio'' *Blu *Jewel ''Ferdinand'' *Ferdinand *Lupe *Una *Dos *Cuatro ''The Story of The Face Paint *Anna *Hannah *Nightmare *Shadow *Ashton (released later in the third wave) ''Coco *Miguel Rivera ''Michelle (film) ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *Olive *Emma *Alma (released later in the third wave) *Enoch (released later in the third wave) *Millard (released later in the third wave) *Fiona (released later in the fifth wave) *Hugh (released later in the fourth wave) *Claire (released later in the fifth wave) *Bronwyn (released later in the fourth wave) *Horace (released later in the fourth wave) *Victor (released later in the fifth wave) *The Twins (released later in the final wave) ''The Greatest Showman'' ''Marmaduke'' Fabian Fox Havoc! * Felipe Fernandez * Fabian Fox * Judge Hurtado * Cindy * Lucho ''Wild Forces *Link *Jerry *Flynn *Pecker *Ernie *Kira *Karen *Marvin ''Disney Originals *Chicken Little *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Chip *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Clarabelle Cow *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Captain Jake *Pirate Princess Izzy *Peter Pan *Captain Hook ''Lucasfilm'' *Indiana Jones *General Grevious (previously a NPC) *The Emperor (previously a NPC) ''Marvel'' *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Captain Marvel **Ms. Marvel (Alternate Skin) *Wasp (previously a NPC) *Wolverine **X-23 (Alternate Skin) *Magneto *Goliath *Gwenpool *Spider-Gwen *Spider-Girl *Spider-Woman *Cyclops *Storm **Mohawk Storm (Alternate Skin) *Gambit Playsets *'Starter Pack' **Triple Sided Playset Cube **Disney Infinity Base **Homer Simpson **M.J. Walrus **Miguel Rivera **The game itself *'Infinity Stone Conquest Starter Pack' **Infinity Gauntlet Playset Token **Wade Wilson/Deadpool **Star Butterfly **Captain Phasma **Disney Infinity Base **The game itself *'Toy Box Contest of Champions Starter Pack' **'Captain Jake **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **The game itself **Disney Infinity Base **Diamond Microphone Play Set Token *'The Story of The Face Paint Play Set **Anna **Shadow **The Story of The Face Paint Playset *'Ice Age Play Set' **Sid **Diego **Ice Age Playset Sandbox Mode /Sandbox Mode Transcripts Main Article: Disney Infinity 4.0: Fox Edition/Transcripts Infinity Avatar A new Mechanic for the game, TBD. Wave Wave 1 Wave 2 Wave 3 Sidekicks /Sidekicks Voice cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Mel, Hans Moleman and Manny *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Jason Griffith as Bart Simpson, M.J. Walrus and Sid the Sloth *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Maggie Simpson *Harry Shearer as Charles Montgomery Burns, Waylon Smithers, Ned Flanders, Lenny Leonard, Kent Brockman and Principal Seymour Skinner (cameo) *Hank Azaria as Moe Syszlak, Carl Carlson, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Professor John Frink and Superintendent Gary Chalmers (cameo) *Kimberly Brooks as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Richard Epcar *Cree Summer *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Tara Pratt *Hynden Walch *Melissa Fahn *Dee Bradley Baker as Dinosaurs, Dogs, Cats, Wolves, Hedgehogs, etc. *Denis Leary as Diego *Anna Kendrick as Maddie *Anne Hathaway as Anna *Jennifer Lawerence as Hannah *Jude Law as Nightmare *Ron Perlman as Shadow and Xibalba * as Manolo Sanchez * as Ferdinand *Gabriel Igiesias as Cuatro *Timothy Spells as Miguel *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Olive and Queen Butterfly *Roger Craig Smith as Link, Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) and Announcer *Laura Bailey as Princess Star Butterfly, Gwen Poole/Gwenpool and Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Steven Blum as Various *Josh Brolin as Thanos and Cable *Ashly Burch as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel *Bryce Papenbrook as Marco Ublado Diaz *Fred Tatasciore as Various *Colleen O' Shaughnessey as Wasp, Female Announcer, Captain Jake and Female Assistant Voice *Liam O' Brien *Jim Cummings as Thanos Pete and others. *Dee Bradley Baker *Troy Baker as Indiana Jones *Nolan North and Ryan Reynolds (additional dialogue) as Wade Wilson/Deadpool **Nolan also voices the Male Toy Box Contest of Champions Commentator. *Phil LaMarr as Remy LeBeau/Gambit Rating Mobile Port Trivia *While most of the cast reprise their respective roles, some are replaced by new actors or actresses. **For instance, Star and Marco are voiced by Laura Bailey and Bryce Papenbrook instead of Eden Sher and Adam McArthur due to budgeting problems. *Characters from the 2020 My Singing Monsters film adaption was orignally going to be in this game, but was scrapped due to time and licensing problems from their parent company. *It is the second game featuring The Simpsons to be rated E10+, after The Simpsons: Going Reloaded. *Only two of the playsets is the completely retelling of the movies. *The events of the Fabian Fox Havoc! playset is derived in both the movie and its TV show. *The Infinity Stones Conquest playset and Toy Box Contest of Champions playset later received the in-store release by their own on the fifth wave and fourth wave, respectively. **Prior to those waves, the only way you can able to play them is the starter packs. Quotes /Quotes